fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 34
7:13:43 PM DM: In any case, we'll start the recap, at least. 7:16:04 PM DM: You guys were currently in the Dragon Isles, having just arrived there. You were met by Talis, a representative of the dragon Galis, a slimy type of guy who took custody of the hoard you were escoting back. As you'll recall, this was found washed ashore near Song's Heart and there was enough fishy business surrounded the the hoard that the Empress dispatched you to investigage Galis. 7:18:26 PM DM: The Empress set up a meeting with a dragon named Iskandar, a friend of hers and someone who sits on the ruling council of the Isles. Iskandar does not like nor trust Galis. After handing off the hoard, you were met by Ven, a representative of Iskandar who took you by carriage to Iskandar's estate. When you approached though, something was wrong -- the gate guard was killed and there were signs of an attack on the main house. 7:20:14 PM *** Ander continues following Kite's lead to the main door. *** 7:20:48 PM DM: Ven hisses at you two. "Wait! This way." 7:20:57 PM DM: She beckons you to follow her. 7:21:10 PM *** Ander nods and does so. *** 7:21:13 PM *** Kite does. *** 7:23:47 PM DM: Ven: How're you at climbing? 7:24:03 PM Ander: "...I can probably work it." 7:24:40 PM Kite: Not certain. 7:25:04 PM Daneel: Depends on what we have to climb 7:25:44 PM DM: Give me Perception hecks, please! 7:26:03 PM Ander: ((18)) 7:26:15 PM Daneel: ((10)) 7:26:45 PM Kite: ((13!)) 7:28:11 PM DM: Ander and Kite, you hear what can only be described as 'magical nonsense' coming from inside the house as Ven leads you alongside. There's no sign of anyone though. No guards, no intruders. 7:28:39 PM Kite: Magic? 7:28:44 PM Ander: "...that doesn't sound good." 7:29:54 PM DM: Ven indicates a vined trellis that goes up a wall and allows access to a third story balcony. 7:30:08 PM Ander: "...if I climb up ahead, I can maybe help pull people up with some rope inside my bag." 7:30:16 PM DM: I should at this point mention, that the houses here are freaking huge. 7:30:42 PM Ander: "...it kind of depends on how high up...that is. ...will 50 feet cover that?" 7:30:44 PM DM: Ven scrambles up the trellis easily. 7:31:10 PM *** Daneel attempts to climb the trellis *** 7:31:20 PM Ander: "...Daneel, any chance you have a flo--ok, guess we're doing this." 7:31:22 PM *** Kite does too. *** 7:31:26 PM *** Ander will also attempt climbing. *** 7:31:33 PM DM: Athletics or acrobatics, whichever is higher. 7:31:45 PM DM: It's a lot stronger than it looks, luckily. 7:31:52 PM Ander: ((16)) 7:31:53 PM Kite: ((9. Oh dear.)) 7:32:04 PM Daneel: ((8)) 7:32:43 PM DM: Yeah, you guys have a rough go of it. Ander can drop the rope down to give them advantage on the roll. 7:33:12 PM *** Daneel will cast spider climb on himself *** 7:33:13 PM *** Ander will do so, once she reaches the top. *** 7:36:18 PM *** Kite climbs up with the rope! *** 7:37:18 PM DM: Ven cracks open the door on the balcony, and sticks her head in. "Okay, it's clear. Sounds like someone's havin' a party upstairs. 7:37:38 PM Ander: "Or a battle." 7:37:55 PM Ander: "...guys...big magic fight. ...this is gonna be awesome." 7:38:59 PM DM: Ven: Same difference. How're you guys set for weapons and stuff? You ready to rock? 7:39:24 PM *** Ander draws her sword. "I think I'm good." *** 7:40:49 PM Kite: Yes. 7:41:08 PM Ander: "Skara hasn't let me down, yet." 7:41:18 PM DM: Ven: You name your sword? Weird. 7:41:35 PM Ander: "...one day, I'll find someone who understands." 7:41:57 PM DM: She goes to a cupboard nearby and draws out a bow and a quiver and slings it over her shoulder. "Okay then." 7:43:56 PM Ander: "Let's go!" 7:45:47 PM *** Kite heads in! *** 7:46:28 PM *** Ander follows *** 7:46:28 PM DM: The magic noises seem to be coming from right above you. But you can can hear the sounds of smaller fights coming from below you. Grunts and clangs and 'ows' and 'get them!'s. 7:46:56 PM Ander: "...which way?" 7:48:05 PM Ander: "...the magic stuff is probably where Iskander is, right?" 7:49:15 PM DM: Ven: Prolly. Boss is full of fancy magic stuff. 7:49:44 PM Ander: "But that also means he can probably handle himself. And the guards might need our help." 7:50:37 PM DM: Ven: Damn, you're probably right. 7:50:45 PM Kite: We should help the guards. 7:51:11 PM *** Ander nods. "Yeah, I agree with Kite." *** 7:53:12 PM *** Ander heads for the clashes down below. *** 7:54:10 PM DM: ((sec)) 7:54:10 PM *** Kite follows! *** 7:54:18 PM Ander: ((k)) 8:08:58 PM DM: So you make your way downstairs, and you find a dead guy at teh base of the stairs. He's humanoid, covered head to toe in black clothing,a nd seems to have a sword sticking out of his wrist. 8:09:31 PM Ander: "Ninjas! ...guys...we get to fight ninjas!" 8:09:39 PM *** Ander is beaming *** 8:09:43 PM Kite: What is a ninja? 8:09:55 PM Ander: "Special assassins!" 8:10:26 PM Ander: "In the stories, they always wear those black pajama things." 8:12:28 PM Kite: It does look comfortable. 8:12:34 PM *** Kite keeps going, looking for the fight. *** 8:12:43 PM *** Ander pulls ahead of Kite *** 8:15:27 PM DM: Gimme perception checks, please. 8:15:41 PM Ander: ((15)) 8:17:44 PM Kite: ((4. Oh dear.)) 8:17:49 PM Daneel: (( nat 1)) 8:19:12 PM DM: Ander, as you lead the way, you stop the others as something seems wrong, and you're right as four dark-clad figures appear. Roll intiative, Ander, but Kite and Daneel are a bit surprised this turn. 8:20:03 PM Ander: ((24)) 8:21:53 PM *** Ander smiles "Only four, huh? Well, it's a start." *** 8:22:05 PM DM: You go first! You have four targets. 8:22:25 PM Ander: ((Ok, give me on sec, I forgot to open my books.)) 8:23:17 PM Ander: ((OK!)) 8:23:50 PM *** Ander draws would like to make a sword strike against the nearest guy first! *** 8:24:26 PM DM: Okay! roll to hit. 8:24:40 PM Ander: ((16 to hit, 6 damage if it does)) 8:26:16 PM DM: That barely hits, but it does, and you cut at the ninja. It doesn't feel right. Feels like you're hitting armor, not flesh. 8:26:36 PM *** Ander will use extra attack to attack again *** 8:26:50 PM Ander: ((22 to hit this time. 8 more damage.)) 8:28:09 PM DM: Another hit! The hit is solid and does clear daamge, though again, there's no flesh there to hit. You think it might be a Mek. 8:28:31 PM Ander: "Guys, think we might have Meks here. Maybe golems." 8:28:42 PM *** Ander will make one last attack. Bonus action, unarmed. *** 8:29:01 PM Ander: ((21 to hit, 7 damage)) 8:29:28 PM Kite: … in that case, why the emphasis on comfort? 8:29:44 PM Ander: ((That'll be the end of my turn. If possible, I'd like to strafe around the guy so I am between as many of them and my friends as possible.)) 8:30:18 PM DM: They're a bit more spread out than that. 8:30:34 PM Ander: ((I'll stay on this guy, then.)) 8:31:21 PM DM: Then one that you bashed almost to death, Ander, lunges at you, a blade coming out of its wrist as it goes to strike. Whats your AC? 8:32:03 PM Ander: ((19, cause of agile parry)) 8:33:07 PM Ander: ((...I think. Would you count attack action and bonus action as the same?)) 8:33:26 PM DM: ((Did you use your bonus action?)) 8:33:39 PM Ander: ((Yes. To make my unarmed strike.)) 8:34:11 PM Ander: ((The wording in the book is kind of confusing here. It says "If you make an unarmed strike as part of the Attack action on your turn" then Agile Parry takes effect. 8:34:27 PM Ander: I am not sure if that only works for standard action, though. 8:35:25 PM DM: I would say that the Attack Action is seperate than something you might use a bonus action is. The Attack Action is an actual thing in 5e, so. 8:35:50 PM Ander: ((Ok, then it's only a 17. I'll keep this in mind going forward.)) 8:35:58 PM Ander: ((It is less OP this way, so it makes sense.)) 8:36:32 PM DM: He hits you with his arm-blade. take 5 damage, and give me a Con save. 8:36:53 PM Ander: ((17)) 8:37:38 PM Ander: ((...is this a poison?)) 8:37:48 PM DM: Okay, the blade is poisoned, you feel the tingly, but you resist it. 8:38:22 PM Ander: ((Ok. For the future, I just found out, I get adv. and am resistant to poison.)) 8:38:32 PM Ander: ((Apparently it's a stout halfling trait.)) 8:39:03 PM DM: The other three all hold up their arms, and crossbows unfold. One at Ander, one at Kite, one at Ven. 8:39:11 PM DM: The one on Ander misses. 8:39:24 PM DM: Kite, does an 11 hit you? 8:39:35 PM Kite: ((No.)) 8:39:57 PM DM: That one wizzes by you. Ven does get hit though, and swears a bit. 8:40:27 PM DM: So now, I want Kite and Daneel to roll initiave. 8:42:46 PM Daneel: (( 9)) 8:43:12 PM Kite: ((21!)) 8:44:33 PM DM: Ander! You're up again. 8:44:58 PM *** Ander will slash at the dude in front of him, again! *** 8:45:19 PM Ander: ((10 to hit. I assume that whiffs.)) 8:45:39 PM DM: It does, he parries pretty handily! He's leaking some kind of oil. 8:45:57 PM *** Ander will strike again! Aiming for the leaky gash! *** 8:46:15 PM Ander: ((20 to hit, this time! 6 damage)) 8:46:30 PM DM: Still standing! 8:46:46 PM Ander: "WHY! WON'T! YOU! GO! DOWN!" 8:46:52 PM *** Ander bonus action punches! *** 8:47:04 PM Ander: ((...nope.)) 8:47:11 PM DM: He says nothing! None of them do, its pretty quiet and eerie. 8:47:21 PM DM: That all you have? 8:47:29 PM Ander: ((That's it!)) 8:48:25 PM DM: Kite! You're up. 8:49:10 PM *** Kite draws her swords and goes to attack one of the other crossbow guys! *** 8:49:39 PM DM: Okay! 8:49:59 PM | Edited 8:50:15 PM Kite: ((8, 26, 23.)) 8:50:10 PM DM: Two hits! 8:50:36 PM Kite: ((No, that's not right obviously.)) 8:51:01 PM Ander: ((...what?)) 8:51:03 PM Kite: ((18 damage.)) 8:51:27 PM Kite: ((I hit the attack buttons instead of rolling damage. It's fine.)) 8:51:38 PM Ander: ((Ah.)) 8:52:09 PM DM: You turn into a whirlwind of swordiness, and cut at the ninja, practically taking its arm off. 8:52:59 PM DM: Ven takes her bow and take sa couple of shots, arrows sprouting from one of the undamaged ninjas. "Robot ninjas in my house? Nope." 8:53:37 PM Ander: "If your house had to be attacked, though, this is probably the coolest way this could go down." 8:54:43 PM DM: Now its the robot ninjas turn. the one Ander is fighting swipes and misses, the one Kite s fighting swipes and misses. another misses Ven with a crossbow bolt, and the fourth shoots at Daneel. Whats your AC? 8:54:50 PM Kite: I am not sure that would constitute solace. 8:55:11 PM Daneel: (( 12 )) 8:55:31 PM DM: Daneel, you get stuck with a crossbow bolt for 3 damage and a con save. 8:56:06 PM Daneel: ((18!)) 8:56:16 PM DM: Yep, you're fine. And its your turn! 8:57:37 PM Daneel: Scorching Ray at 3rd level 1st ray at the one fighting Ander second ray at the one fighting kite 3rd and 4th ray at the one that just shot me 8:58:02 PM DM: Make your attack rolls, I believe in you. 8:58:29 PM DM: The only one that misses is the one that ander is fighting. And don't forgot to roll for Wild Magic. 8:59:24 PM Daneel: 4 damage to the one Kite is fighting, 12 to the one that shot at Daneel 9:01:42 PM DM: So Daneel lights the place up with lasers like its a Daft Punk concert. There's a popping noise, and a swirl of energy, and Vashti and her suitcase suddenly appears on the battlefield. 9:02:12 PM Vashti: "Oh shoot" 9:02:15 PM Ander: "...Daneel...is that your weird chaos magic stuff?" 9:03:24 PM Ander: "...Vashti...what?" 9:03:43 PM Kite: Vashti. Good to have you here. 9:05:21 PM Vashti: I'd say it's good to be here, but I'd rather be honest. Things seem unnecessarily dire. 9:05:35 PM DM: Vashti ,given the circumstances, I"m gonna put you at the end of the intiative order. 9:05:41 PM Ander: "What are you talking about? We're clearly winning!" 9:05:47 PM Kite: That does seem typical for us. 9:06:32 PM Vashti: So, I don't know what any of these names mean, but we need to get to Iskandar as soon as we can. Similarly, don't use the sending stones. Something's a bit off with them. 9:07:19 PM Ander: "We're in his house so...that probably won't be an issue." 9:07:49 PM Daneel: ... other than the robot ninjas you mean. 9:08:00 PM Vashti: Oh good. Where is he? 9:08:04 PM DM: New round! Ander, youre up. 9:08:16 PM Kite: Upstairs. 9:08:24 PM Ander: "One sec, Vashti." 9:08:38 PM *** Ander will punch the guy he's been fighting. *** 9:08:59 PM Ander: ((18 to hit, 8 points of damage)) 9:09:40 PM Vashti: Someone put out a hit on him, with the reward set at three Wishes. The sort of people who need to be paid in Wishes are nothing to sneeze at, not in the slightest. 9:10:10 PM DM: Ander basically punches the robot ninja so hard he explodes. 9:10:31 PM Ander: "Awesome!" 9:10:43 PM Ander: "What I did, not the hit out thing." 9:10:47 PM Ander: "But speaking of hit." 9:11:29 PM Vashti: That was fairly awesome. There are bits of him all over the room. 9:11:33 PM DM: Kite! 9:11:39 PM *** Ander moves to the last untouched guy and will pummel him. 1 unarmed strike from extra attack and I'll do flurry of blows to do two more attacks as a bonus action. *** 9:11:45 PM Ander: ((Wait! Not done! Sorry!)) 9:11:56 PM Ander: ((Monks. We do all da attacks.)) 9:12:09 PM DM: Sorry, my bad, roll. 9:12:11 PM Kite: … three wishes? 9:12:13 PM Ander: ((23, 17 and 15 to hit)) 9:12:15 PM Kite: That is extremely dangerous. 9:12:20 PM DM: Two hits. 9:13:09 PM Ander: ((He takes 16 damage. And I made an unarmed strike for my regular action this time, so Agile Parry. I now have an AC of 19)) 9:13:21 PM Ander: ((Ok, now I'm done)) 9:13:52 PM DM: Okay, now Kite. 9:14:05 PM Kite: ((What's left?)) 9:14:24 PM DM: The one you're fighting, and two others. 9:14:58 PM Kite: ((15, 16, 18.)) 9:15:05 PM Kite: ((Gonna keep hitting the one I'm fighting.)) 9:15:06 PM DM: Two hits! 9:15:47 PM Kite: ((20 damage!)) 9:15:58 PM *** Kite stab-stab-slices! *** 9:16:08 PM DM: You bisect the robutt! 9:16:35 PM DM: Ven coughs, and falls over. 9:16:50 PM Ander: "That ain't good!" 9:16:53 PM DM: The two remaining robots take shots at Ander and Kite. 9:17:01 PM DM: Kite, does a 16 hit? 9:17:20 PM Kite: ((My AC is 16... I think.)) 9:17:36 PM Ander: ((I believe it's when you meet the number, yes. :( )) 9:18:03 PM DM: 3 points of damage, and make a con save! And ander, kyours definitely hits with a crit. 8 damage and con save. 9:18:31 PM Ander: ((19)) 9:18:36 PM DM: Youre fine. 9:18:45 PM DM: Except for the 8 damage. 9:18:47 PM Ander: ((And when I had my max AC too. Dick.)) 9:18:52 PM Kite: ((11.)) 9:19:18 PM DM: Kite ,you take 3 poison damage because I literally cannot roll any lower than that on 3 dice. 9:19:36 PM DM: Daneel! 9:21:12 PM Daneel: Scorching ray 2nd level 1sst ray on one Ander is fighting 2nd and 3rd on the last robot. 9:21:49 PM Daneel: (( absolutely nothing and no wild magic)) 9:22:28 PM DM: It stil looks cool! Pew pew pew. Vashti! Your'e still adjusting, but you hae a pretty good idea of the sitation now. 9:23:08 PM Vashti: I attempt a medicine check to assess Ven's state? 9:23:19 PM DM: Yes! 9:23:39 PM Vashti: 14 9:24:03 PM DM: Upi dpm 9:24:17 PM | Edited 9:24:36 PM DM: You don't know this elf, but they seem to be poisoned! 9:26:08 PM *** Vashti wears an appropriately worried expression. that use my action, or can I attempt to shoot magic lasers at the robot ninjas? *** 9:26:49 PM DM: Also there's a couple of crossbow bolts sticking out of them. And yes, all I want from Dungeons and Dragons is for people to shoot magic lasers at robot ninjas. 9:27:23 PM | Edited 9:27:43 PM Vashti: a Draconic Dignitary's Domicile, no less! 9:28:20 PM *** Vashti attempts to send an eldritch Blast streaking towards the closest one. 21 *** 9:28:44 PM DM: That is a hit! 9:29:03 PM Vashti: damage 9:29:42 PM DM: Which one were you aiming at, the one that was more or less damaged? 9:30:30 PM Vashti: was most damaged, if I can discern that I suppose 9:30:58 PM DM: Yep, one looks like its barely holding together, and it crumples as you blast it. 9:31:16 PM DM: Ander! There's one left. 9:31:31 PM *** Ander will go and attack with his sword! *** 9:31:52 PM Ander: ((Sorry, that's actually a 23. Had adv on.)) 9:31:57 PM Ander: ((But 6 dam)) 9:33:00 PM Ander: ((If he's not dead, I will do extra attack!)) 9:33:10 PM DM: He is not dead! 9:33:31 PM Ander: ((21, 11 dam)) 9:33:56 PM DM: Now that is enough to perforate his chest cavity and take him out. 9:34:02 PM DM: That's all four of them. 9:34:11 PM Ander: "FINALLY!" 9:34:14 PM Ander: "...Ven ok?" 9:35:03 PM *** Kite goes to Ven and gives Ven 2 points of healing. *** 9:35:38 PM DM: She gasps and her eyes open wide. "FUCKINSHITPOCKETS". 9:35:47 PM Vashti: She appears to be poisoned. You might want to see what you can do about that, but we should probably get to Iskandar before our mercenary makes a move. 9:35:49 PM | Edited 9:36:12 PM DM: Ven: How'd I do. 9:36:07 PM Ander: "I think you hit one." 9:36:41 PM DM: ((I need to take a break so I can resituate myself. Back in ten minutes?)) 9:36:53 PM Ander: ((Ok)) 9:39:07 PM *** Kite expends 5 points of her Lay on Hands and depoisons Ven. *** 9:39:09 PM Vashti: safe, fren. 9:39:18 PM Kite: ((Yesssss.)) 9:51:43 PM DM: So, Ven gets healed, and you guys get your bearings with four robot ninjas around you. 9:52:06 PM Kite: Quickly, we need to find Iskandar. 9:52:28 PM Ander: "Right! Ven, lead the way!" 9:52:54 PM DM: Ven stretches a bit. "Yeah, let's get up there. 9:55:26 PM Ander: "...you ok?" 9:56:01 PM DM: "Just angry, c'mon." You follow her upstairs, and there is a pair of double doors that Ven throws open. You walk into to see, the room mostly taken up by a huge, blue dragon who is currently breathing lightning at someone you can't see at the moment because of all the llightning, probably. 9:56:35 PM Ander: "...this is so cool." 9:56:52 PM DM: Ven: Boss! You dead? 9:57:02 PM DM: Iskandar: Ven! You're fired. 9:57:10 PM Kite: Judging from the lightning, unlikely. 9:57:17 PM *** Kite looks for a baddie to stab. *** 9:57:30 PM *** Ander runs towards where the lightning was going! *** 9:58:18 PM DM: There's a bunch of inert automatons, but the only other living thing in the room besides you guys and Iskandar is a woman in wizard robes who's looking a bit lightning singed, but still pretty hale iand hearty. 9:58:34 PM DM: Ven: Like you could tie your shoes without me. 9:59:01 PM DM: So, Ander's running up to her, is Kite following? 9:59:26 PM *** Ander is a tiny ball of screaming fury. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *** 9:59:48 PM *** Kite heads for Iskandar, actually. *** 10:02:40 PM *** Ander goes for a flying kick to the face, if she can! *** 10:03:08 PM DM: Daneel and Vashti, what are you doing? 10:04:36 PM *** Vashti attempts to assess the situation. Does this wizardly person look worried? Resolute? Amused? *** 10:05:48 PM DM: Hmmm. Annoyed! A little worried. Perturbed. 10:10:02 PM DM: How bout you, Daneel? 10:12:02 PM DM: Okay. LEts see, give me a roll, Ander, first of all, for your kick. 10:12:21 PM Ander: ((13 to hit, 7 dam)) 10:12:31 PM DM: YEah, you just kind of fly on past her. 10:12:45 PM | Edited 10:13:05 PM Ander: "I've got y-AAAAAAH!" 10:12:53 PM DM: Kite, what were you going to do? 10:14:18 PM Kite: Are you all right? Who are you fighting? 10:16:42 PM DM: ISkandar: I'm fine. I'm more bored than anything. Also, irritated at this one. 10:17:06 PM Ander: "I'll get her if she stands still!" 10:17:31 PM *** Kite will then go and attack the woman, as suggested. *** 10:18:22 PM DM: Vashti, anything you want to do? 10:18:32 PM Kite: ((Oops, 16, 10, 22.)) 10:18:43 PM *** Vashti slings an Eldritch Blast at the interloper, attempting to divide her focus. Even if it misses, it still might be enough to distract her. likely won't hit *** 10:20:02 PM DM: It does not, but Kite's last attack does! 10:20:23 PM Kite: ((10!)) 10:21:06 PM DM: Kite stabs her good! She was already a bit damaged, so she scowls. Ander and Kite, make constitution saving throws. 10:21:25 PM Ander: ((Is this poison?)) 10:21:28 PM DM: ((Nope.)) 10:21:42 PM Ander: ((Just a 16, then.)) 10:21:51 PM Kite: ((21!)) 10:23:23 PM DM: Okay, she casts a bit Thunderwave. Ander is pushed back 10 feet, and takes 18 damage. 10:23:39 PM DM: Kite only takes 9 damage and is not pushed back. 10:24:03 PM Ander: "OOF!" 10:25:35 PM DM: Iskandar (presumably) snaps out with his jaws and tries to just... chomp on the mage, but she vanishes a bloof of energy. 10:25:43 PM DM: Iskandar: ... I hate it whent hey teleport away. 10:27:29 PM Kite: Are you all right? 10:29:58 PM DM: Iskandar: Oh, fine. Takes more than a mage with an army of mechanical ninjas to take me down. I take it your'e the guys. 10:30:10 PM DM: HE shrinks down into a half-elf form! 10:30:40 PM Ander: "We are most likely the guys." 10:30:53 PM Ander: "Unless you were expecting another group of badasses today." 10:31:09 PM Kite: We're here to help. 10:32:13 PM Ander: "I am Ander. This is Kite, Daneel and Vashti. ...unless she's Li. You're not Li now, right?" 10:32:50 PM Vashti: No, Li hasn't been around for awhile. I hope she's okay. 10:33:13 PM Kite: I hope she didn't get into trouble for assisting us. 10:35:33 PM Ander: "...crap. Guys, I think we left Dela back in the carriage." 10:36:19 PM Kite: I do feel she can take care of herself, but perhaps we should check on her. 10:38:23 PM DM: Iskandar: Well, you walked into it, didn't you. Thanks for the assist. 10:38:43 PM Ander: "That was awesome! I've never fought robots before!" 10:39:27 PM Kite: They may have been warforged. 10:40:14 PM DM: Isk: If they were, they'd be reconstructing. Probably just automatons. 10:42:04 PM Ander: "Also, they still would've been trying to murder Isk." 10:42:11 PM Ander: "I think we'd still be in the right." 10:42:22 PM DM: Isk looks at Ven. ".... didn't I fire you?" 10:42:27 PM Kite: I do not feel we were in the wrong. 10:42:31 PM DM: Ven: You tried, it didn't take. 10:43:09 PM Ander: "Ven was cool. She helped us fight back the robots." 10:43:39 PM DM: Isk: If you're not dying then, go try and get things on my grounds back under control. 10:44:43 PM Kite: Right. I will go check on Dela. 10:45:54 PM Ander: "Good idea." 10:46:08 PM Ander: "I'll go too." 10:46:58 PM DM: Isk: Right, right, I'm going to get things back under control in here. 10:47:10 PM Kite: It is good to meet you. 10:47:13 PM *** Kite heads out to find Dela! *** 10:47:22 PM Ander: "Yeah. You're a cool-ass dragon." 10:47:25 PM DM: Isk: I know. 10:50:20 PM DM: So you head out, and you find Dela with a rapier out, srrounded by three of the robo-ninjas, all dead. "Oh, hey guys." 10:50:47 PM Ander: ".........you....you killed 3 of them....all by yourself?" 10:51:02 PM DM: Nilani, Dela is a copper-skinned wood elf wearing a very dashing outfit and a hat with a large feather in it. 10:51:17 PM | Edited 10:51:35 PM DM: Dela: Hey, go easy on me, it's been awhile since I"ve been in a real fight. 10:51:58 PM Ander: "Psh. Yeah. I'll try. ...but I killed...like...forty. So...you know...yeah." 10:52:20 PM Kite: We killed four. Together. 10:52:36 PM *** Ander blushes. *** 10:54:15 PM Kite: They were very strong. 10:56:06 PM Ander: "I killed at least one pretty much by myself." 10:56:13 PM Ander: "I think that's fair to say." 10:56:32 PM DM: Dela: So what'sthe deal with them? 10:57:01 PM Ander: "Apparently someone put a hit out on the dragon of the house." 10:57:10 PM Ander: "Three wishes for anyone who can kill him." 10:57:21 PM Ander: "...I still wouldn't try it, though." 10:57:26 PM Kite: It is very concerning. 10:57:47 PM Vashti: We're not saying it was Galis, but we're pretty sure it was Galis. 10:57:54 PM Vashti: Whoever that is. 10:58:02 PM Ander: "How'd you learn about all of this?" 10:58:02 PM Vashti: Do we know who that is? 10:58:22 PM Vashti: Canto briefed me, before 'porting me in. 10:58:34 PM Ander: "Ah, that makes sense." 10:59:16 PM Ander: "Galis is this really shifty dragon whose money we just gave back. He wants to meet us tomorrow night, he said." 10:59:24 PM Ander: "He's probably evil and shifty." 10:59:43 PM Vashti: Oh, ew. 11:00:14 PM Ander: "Or his servant said. He invited us to dinner tomorrow." 11:01:32 PM Vashti: I'd ask to stay behind on account of him possibly not yet knowing about me, but I don't think my Patron would be happy about me missing out on dinner with an actual dragon. 11:02:23 PM Ander: "More importantly, that's a good opportunity to check his house for incriminating evidence." 11:03:19 PM Kite: It will be a good opportunity to practice social skills. 11:03:45 PM Vashti: Ew 11:05:54 PM Kite: For me. I do require the practice. 11:06:56 PM Ander: "I think you're mostly doing pretty good." 11:07:16 PM Kite: Less so in formal situations. … I wish Carrick were here. 11:07:49 PM Ander: "Yeah, this does feel like his kind of thing." 11:08:11 PM Ander: "...this isn't gonna be a formal thing, right? All I've got are my vestments." 11:09:52 PM Kite: I had imagined it to be. 11:10:00 PM Vashti: The fanciest thing I brought is a hair pin. Oh, wait... 11:10:15 PM *** Vashti rifles through her bag a little. *** 11:10:19 PM Ander: "Great. I'll have to find something." 11:10:27 PM Vashti: Nope. Left that at home. 11:11:05 PM Ander: "I'll bring Daneel. He probably knows how to find stuff like this." 11:12:07 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:13:07 PM Ander: "...do you think he can actually grant wishes?" 11:13:44 PM Vashti: That's true, it might just be a false promise on his part. 11:14:09 PM Vashti: On the other hand, he certainly might be capable of such. 11:16:02 PM Ander: "...hmmmmmmm." 11:19:53 PM Ander: "How've you been, Vashti? Feels like we haven't seen you in a while." 11:23:05 PM Vashti: Mostly fine. Horribly busy. Things were unnecessarily dire for a bit, but are looking better, now that letter-writing season is upon us. 11:23:13 PM Kite: If he could grant wishes, why would he not simply wish Iskandar dead? 11:23:37 PM Ander: "...that is a good point." 11:24:07 PM Ander: "You missed some weird shit, Vashti. We got stuck back in the crystal dimension with a cow and a weird kobold dude." 11:24:35 PM Vashti: I'm glad you made it out. 11:25:04 PM Ander: "It was mostly ok. The cow turned out to be a robot dude. But not like a mek...it was...weirder." 11:25:13 PM Kite: Small, single-eyed. 11:25:20 PM Ander: "Square." 11:28:13 PM Vashti: I see. Was it... friendly? Unfriendly? Duplicitous? 11:28:33 PM Ander: "It was pretty friendly." 11:28:49 PM Ander: "It seemed happy we un-cowed it." 11:29:51 PM Vashti: That seems fair. Hooves are awfully unwieldly. 11:30:39 PM Kite: It may also have forgotten it was sentient. 11:30:58 PM Ander: "Hopefully it doesn't remember being a cow." 11:31:06 PM Ander: "That'd be...that'd be good." 11:33:10 PM Ander: "...I am not sure if you missed much else, actually." 11:33:19 PM Ander: "We met Dela. She's cool so far." 11:34:34 PM Vashti: She does seem to exude that sort of demeanor, yes. 11:35:39 PM Kite: I am extremely glad I brought Murr. 11:35:56 PM Ander: "Feeling really stressed?" 11:37:52 PM Daneel: He could not trust the source of the wishes. 11:38:49 PM Kite: I could not trust Murr to behave well at home. Also, I anticipate I will be stressed. 11:39:02 PM Ander: "Because of the dinner?" 11:39:17 PM Ander: "I don't think it'll be that big of a deal." 11:39:49 PM Kite: Other reasons also. 11:41:19 PM Ander: "...you want to talk about them?" 11:42:08 PM Kite: …. I do not think that would be appropriate. 11:42:17 PM Ander: ".......................ok." 11:42:57 PM Ander: "...hey, Daneel. Long shot. You and I are roughly the same height-ish (mutters 'except I'm taller"). Any chance you have some extra fancy clothes or something I can borrow for the dinner thing?" 11:44:24 PM Ander: "...Kite, you want some advice?" 11:44:41 PM Kite: Yes. 11:45:37 PM Daneel: ... I have a spare suit in my bag, I am also fairly sure we could find a clothing store with something before tommorrow 11:46:24 PM Ander: "Maybe. I am not sure what the 'halfling' market looks like in a place mostly run by dragons." 11:47:03 PM DM: Dela: Lots of dragons take on halfling shapes. 11:47:30 PM Ander: "...huh. ...maybe something to look into, then. Before tomorrow night." 11:48:05 PM | Edited 11:48:26 PM Ander: "Anyway, Kite. Remember when I missed laundry day and I was wearing...the thing? And I was all weirded out by it, but nobody else cared one bit?" 11:48:54 PM Ander: "Maybe you need to think like that. Like, you think everyone else is thinking of you being weird or not socializing right, but people mostly just don't care that much." 11:49:11 PM Ander: "I can't speak for what other stuff is stressing you right now, but maybe that'll help." 11:49:32 PM Kite: … true. 11:49:43 PM Daneel: They really don’t most of the time, they are usually too focused on themselves, especially the higher ranked people. 11:50:41 PM Ander: ((17 insight, did Kite actually find that helpful? :P )) 11:51:21 PM Kite: ((Somewhat, yes! She is worried about something else, though.)) 11:52:18 PM Ander: "...what about you, Dela? You up for dragon dinner tomorrow night?" 11:55:39 PM DM: Dela: Maybe I'd better not. 11:55:41 PM Daneel: The real question is when are we expecting trouble tommorrow at before or after the dinner 11:56:05 PM Ander: "Why not both?" 11:57:13 PM Kite: Both seems likely. 11:57:34 PM Daneel: Weird question vashti or dela do either of you know draconic? 11:58:24 PM Daneel: I mean I would expect both but then I don’t expect things to go well usually. 11:59:24 PM Ander: "...hey, Kite. Can you come help me with a thing super quick?" 11:59:42 PM Kite: Of course. 11:59:52 PM *** Ander will go away from the group with Kite for a sec. *** AM *** Kite follows Ander. ***